Provide consultation on appropriate constructs and measures of behavior and neuropsychological functioning Develop, test and utilize behavioral tasks used in functional MRI studies Assist in the development and validation of measures used in neurobehavioral phenotyping Pilot test proposed evaluation tools in study populations Develop a library of standardized and well validated measures appropriate for neurobehavioral phenotyping of children and adolescents Score and interpret neurobehavioral and neuropsychological tests and measures Train study research assistants in testing/ data collection methods using the study instruments